The patent concerns a method for the control of data exchange between two applications, client and server type respectively, according to FTP of TCP/IP (RFC 959 1579) or analogous protocol type, wherein:                TCP/IP (“Transmission Control Protocol”)/(“Internet Protocol”) is a set of transmission protocols used on Internet network,        FTP (“File Transfer Protocol”) is a TCP/IP file transfer protocol used on Internet and on enterprise TCP/IP networks, Intranet, as well,        RFC (“Request For Comment”) is a naming way of TCP/IP protocols,        The server and client applications are specifically those of FTP protocol or they've ability to generate a data flow compatible with the protocol.        